


Отдых впрок

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Горн подавился многострадальной Шепард





	Отдых впрок

_По Иден Прайм шла женщина в форме Альянса, но безоружная. Ее одежда была местами порвана, в пятнах крови, однако непохоже, чтобы сама женщина была ранена. Сержант Адамс подозрительно вгляделся, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Махнул рукой патрульным и направился навстречу.  
Заметив их, женщина остановилась, продемонстрировала пустые руки. Патрульные взяли ее на прицел, но Адамс покачал головой.  
— Мэм, откуда вы здесь?_

— Мэм, откуда вы здесь?

Шепард невольно улыбнулась. Растерянность молоденького сержанта как нельзя лучше возвращала в реальность.

Голова все еще кружилась. Считанные часы назад она падала, падала, растворяясь в зеленом потоке. Что-то случилось. Плечо, в которое она успела получить пулю, не болело.

Рельеф был подозрительно знаком.

— Меня тут высадили, — кашлянув, ответила она. Голос был какой-то чужой, — скажите, я могу откуда-нибудь позвонить?

— Кто вас высадил? — подозрительно уточнил сержантик.

— Долгая история. Я безоружна. Можете меня обыскать. А после этого — могу я поговорить с кем-то из руководства?

Патрульные переглянулись, и сержантик, наконец, ответил:

— Думаю, да. Идемте.

По дороге с нее не спускали глаз: разумно, какая-то подозрительная тетка несет ахинею. Шепард шла молча, пытаясь сообразить, как себя вести. Сколько времени прошло? Как она вообще тут оказалась? Что теперь делать?

Колония активно отстраивалась. Значит, война была не вчера. Когда? Пластик стен администрации был еще жемчужно-сер и не оцарапан. На мониторе в фойе была дата.

2188.

Мать их так, два года. Заколдованный срок. Два года. Шепард впилась ногтями в запястье. Что успело произойти? Кто уцелел? Как развивались события?

Лейтенант, видимо, старший тут по званию, поднялся из-за стола. Глаза бедняги распахивались все шире и шире. Он судорожно сглотнул, нашаривая на поясе оружие. Начинается.

— Судя по вашему лицу, я не должна представляться, — устало подытожила Шепард, — скажите, я могу от вас позвонить?

— Да, конечно. Но... разве вы не погибли?

— Это сложный вопрос, — проворчала Шепард, принимая из его рук планшет, — спасибо. Скажите, а адмирал Хаккет жив?

— Да. Жив, — лейтенант присел, снова вскочил, заложил руки за спину, отошел к окну, потом обернулся, тронул кобуру, но оружие вытаскивать не стал.  
Еще бы его не колбасило. Шепард закусила палец. Кому звонить? Перед кем в первую очередь воскресать? Что тут вообще было... все эти два года?

Ладно, надо решаться звонить хоть кому-то. Она коротко выдохнула, набрала волну Нормандии и едва не расплакалась, услышав голос Джокера.

— Здравствуйте. Не отключайтесь пожалуйста. Это Шепард, и у меня проблемы, — не выдержав, она все же нервно рассмеялась. Бедный Джокер.

Пауза.

— Если это шутка...

— Это не шутка. Я на Иден Прайм, и первое, что я вспомнила — это волна нашей девочки. То есть, вашей девочки.

— Как вы там оказались? — подозрительно спросил Джокер. — Простите, после истории с клоном из Цербера...

— Похоже, меня тут выкинул Катализатор. Я понимаю, что вы не верите сходу. Два года прошло?

— Да.

— Прекрасно. Это уже какая-то традиция. Скажите, кто-то из наших выжил?

— Кроме Явика? Все в порядке.

— Хм, что тут происходит? — в разговор вмешался голос Веги.

— О, Вега, вы живы! — обрадовалась Шепард. — Теперь вы там командуете?

— Смотря где «там», — недоверчиво протянул он.

— Нормандией, — Шепард ногой придвинула стул, села.

— Ну, кто-то должен ведь.

— Вы говорите, Иден Прайм? — уточнил Джокер. — Никуда не уходите.

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Шепард, которая и так не собиралась двигаться через галактику пешком.

— Мы будем через пару дней, — пообещал Вега.

— Спасибо, думаю, местный представитель Альянса не будет возражать.

— Еще бы он возражал, — хмыкнул Вега. — Что-то нужно прямо сейчас?

— Ну... — Шепард глубоко вдохнула. — Два дня я подожду. Что может измениться такого, что за два года не изменилось.

Жизнь определенно начала налаживаться. Шепард вернула планшет лейтенанту, поднялась со стула.

— Мэм! Я могу предложить комнату для дежурных при участке, — он замялся, — она маленькая, но у нас сейчас нет...

— Не беспокойтесь. Дайте мне доступ к новостям, и я согласна ночевать в собачьей конуре, — да хоть на улице. Господи, Нормандия. Они живы. Даже прилетят за ней.

Новости оказались вполне ожидаемыми. Логично, что уж там. Все зализывают раны. Примарх вызвал турианцев со всей галактики на Палавен, восстанавливать планету из руин, поднял срок службы до сорока пяти лет. Бедняга Гаррус. Шепард грустно хмыкнула. «Неправильный турианец». Тяжело же ему там. Всегда плохо переносил строгую дисциплину. Да и вряд ли Тали согласилась последовать за ним.

Саларианцы — также ожидаемо — остались самой многочисленной расой. Да уж, она всегда терпеть не могла саларианцев. За исключением одного. Самый вменяемый — и погиб. Шепард вздохнула, решительно закрыла новости. Сколько можно бояться сделать это?

Адреса она помнила наизусть. Но прошло два года...

«Привет. Не знаю, актуален ли еще этот ящик, но надеюсь, что да. Шепард»

Не прошло и пары минут, как зажегся сигнал видеосвязи. Шепард поспешила ответить. Актуален, актуален! Это ей снится, не иначе.

Без визора Гаррус выглядел очень непривычно. Впрочем, это выражение лица тоже было нечастым в его исполнении.

— Шепард. Это правда ты?

— Это я, — она закусила губу, — и рада видеть тебя в добром здравии. Здравие доброе?

— Да... не буду даже спрашивать, как. Мне все равно.

— Спасибо, — очень ценно. Не факт, что она могла бы объяснить.

— Где ты?

— На Иден Прайм. А ты?

— На Палавене, — Гаррус повел мандибулами, — не уверен, что смогу вырваться.

— Меня скоро подберет Вега, и я полечу выяснять, что положено делать с мертвыми Спектрами. Дважды мертвыми. Так что я еще не знаю, куда тебе вырываться.

— Держи меня в курсе, — хмыкнул Гаррус.

— Хорошо. Как ты?

— Я... Хорошо. Очень много работы.

— Представляю. А... семья? — нерешительно спросила Шепард, опасаясь сыпануть соли на больное место.

— Они тоже. Сестра и мама. И дети. — он покачал головой. — Не всем семьям так повезло.

— О. Я рада, что они живы. А... Тали?

Гаррус повел мандибулами снова, вздохнул:

— Это... Всё сложно. Давай не будем сейчас об этом. Я не знаю, почему не удалил этот ящик, на что я надеялся... Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.

— Я тебя тоже.

— Ты где-то была это время? Или...

— Нет, я была внутри Катализатора. А потом он мной подавился и выплюнул, — Шепард сделала над собой усилие и улыбнулась. Если не шутить, можно рехнуться окончательно.

— Хорошо быть невкусной, — одобрил Гаррус, - возможно, он тоже декстрабелковый.

— Да уж. А как Лиара? Я написала и ей, но беспокоюсь. Вдруг она не получила. Или не посмотрела. Или...

— Я напишу ей. Она тебе позвонит. Ты не пропадай только.

— Я постараюсь. Я все еще должна тебе пиво.

— С процентами, — кивнул Гаррус, — за два года целый ящик набежал. И тебе лучше поторопиться с его доставкой. Хорошо, что ты не стала дожидаться с этим пивом в баре...

Он замолчал, глядя на нее. Нервно тронул омни-инструмент, отпустил.

Бедный.

— Гаррус, у меня сохранился твой номер. Всё хорошо, — так мягко, как только могла, сказала Шепард.

— Да, прости. Не буду занимать линию. Позвони, когда сможешь.

— Я бы вечность с тобой говорила. Но я надеюсь, мы успеем еще. Я определюсь со статусом и позвоню.

Статус. Да уж, командование окажется в сложном положении. Конечно, каждые руки сейчас важны, но они же не поставят ее разбирать завалы и руководить стройкой? Патрулировать системы Термина?

Два года, два года!

Прекрасно справлялись без нее. Справятся и дальше. Что там? Тропический остров на далекой планете, отставка?

К счастью, видеосвязь вновь ожила. Шепард нервно сглотнула.

— Лиара.

— Шепард! Богиня... Я не... — Лиара резко провела по щеке. — Где ты?

— На Иден Прайм. Меня скоро подберет Вега.

— А, чтоб их всех, — выдохнула Лиара, листая что-то на планшете, — ни одного прямого рейса. Буду добираться целую вечность.

— Лиара. Крылышко, все в порядке, — Шепард и сама была вынуждена смахнуть влагу с ресниц, — я воскресну официально — и прилечу. Или ты прилетишь. Я больше никуда не денусь.

— Ты уже один раз мне это обещала. «Вернусь, куда я денусь», — Лиара улыбнулась сквозь слезы, — как ты попала на Иден Прайм?

— Не знаю. Я просто очнулась тут. Поняла, что прошло два года... Как ты? Что ты делала в это время?

— Моя сеть контактов рухнула после... — Лиара облизнула губы. — Я вернулась в археологию. Живу на Тессии, пишу новую диссертацию. Надеялась найти почву под ногами. Шепард... Не поверю, пока не увижу тебя наяву, а не голограммой.

Шепард протянула руку, коснувшись воздуха там, где была призрачная ладонь Лиары. Она тоже не слишком верила.

— Пожалуйста, пиши мне. Я прилечу сразу, как только у тебя будет какая-то определенность.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, они быстро установят, что я настоящая, а не очередной церберовский клон.

Лиара вздохнула. Видимо, сама не до конца поверила. О да, ее можно понять.

— Я буду ждать.

Как ждала два года. Отключившись, Шепард растянулась на койке. Азари, конечно, легче переносят потери. Но бедная Лиара. «Почему идти туда должна именно ты? Неужели у Совета не осталось других Спектров? Юстициаров у азари? Неужели ты мало сделала? Почему ты, Шепард?»

Потому что должна.

Для нее все это было вчера.

Как дожить до прибытия Нормандии и не сойти с ума?

Вега появился, как и обещал, к вечеру следующего дня. Почти не изменился. Впрочем, капитанская форма, едва не лопающаяся на накачанных бицепсах, весьма ему шла. Шепард от души пожала его руку:

— Откуда я вас сорвала?

— Да так, патрулируем системы Термина. Бывает, попадаются всякие.

— Поздравляю с повышением, кстати.

— Спасибо, — Вега хмыкнул, — Хаккет решил, что ставить сюда кого-то чужого будет неправильно.

— Вы подотчетны лично ему?

— Да.

— Вы докладывали ему обо мне?

— Пока нет. Думал предоставить вам лично это право.

Шепард кивнула, задумавшись о своей любви к дешевым эффектам. Ладно, Хаккет в любом случае будет в шоке.

— Тогда, капитан, с вашего позволения я с ним свяжусь.

— Я думаю, вы знаете, как работает система связи, — хмыкнул Вега.

Адмирал Хаккет молчал, только поглаживал бородку. Шепард тоже не произнесла ни слова после уставного приветствия.

Они оба и так знали, что хотели сказать друг другу. «Не верил, пока не увидел вас здесь, на базе». «Мне очень жаль, сэр, я слышала о потерях». «Я буду вынужден проверить вас, прогнать через разных специалистов». «Безусловно, сэр, вы не можете рисковать».

В конечном итоге, ей было уже нечего терять и нечего бояться. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что проверки будут не слишком долгими. Ее просветили всеми возможными медицинскими аппаратами. Часы допросов. Затем — бесконечные дни в комнате, одна из стен которой явно была прозрачной снаружи. Шепард не протестовала. Пожалуй, ей самой не хватало этих нудных бюрократов, чтобы почувствовать: режим ЧП закончился. Армия может позволить себе долгие проверки, а не хватать ее и совать в горячую точку, чтобы она в очередной раз вытащила им кролика из шляпы.

В конечном итоге, она сама нуждалась в доказательствах того, что она — Шепард. Настоящая. Не галлюцинация, не клон, не подделка. Что ей не приснилось происходящее. Что она в здравом уме.

Может быть, теперь все будет хорошо.

— Вы понимаете, это беспрецедентно, — сказал Хаккет, навестив ее через неделю, — Альянс примет любое ваше решение. Вы хотите служить? В отпуск? В отставку?

Вопрос, ответа на которого не было. Тропический остров, да? Ликеры на закате, любуясь морем? Шепард заложила руки за спину:

— Не откажусь от отпуска, сэр. Видите ли, для меня этих двух лет не было. Поэтому я была бы рада немного прийти в себя в спокойной обстановке. А затем — как того требуют интересы Альянса.

— Хорошо, — Хаккет слегка улыбнулся, — отдыхайте, сколько потребуется.

Интересно, сколько стоит билет до Тессии?

— Шепард, — Лиара встречала ее в космопорте, вся напряженная, как туго натянутая струна. Голос вибрировал от волнения. Впрочем, наверняка у обеих, — Шепард, идем скорее. Аэрокар ждет. Это все твои вещи?

— Да, — Шепард поправила небольшую сумку на плече. Откуда бы взяться обширному багажу в ее условиях? Лиара кивнула и потащила ее за собой. Вцепилась в руку так крепко, словно Шепард могла сбежать.

Ага, конечно.

Она плохо запомнила дорогу. Непростительно для солдата. Нормально для дважды трупа. Лиара смотрела на нее, но молчала. Как она жила эти два года? Как она вообще себя чувствовала после того, как на Цитадели жахнуло — вслед Нормандии? Как она сама-то выжила?

Не думать, не думать. Это прошло.

Едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, обе вцепились друг в друга как утопающие. Кажется, кто-то из них плакал. Кажется, вторая утешала, сцеловывала слезы. Кажется...

Они простояли прямо под дверью, обнявшись, пару вечностей. Воздух в легкие приходилось проталкивать с трудом. Хорошо, что они толком не попрощались тогда, на Нормандии. Шепард никогда не умела правильно прощаться.

— Все хорошо, — ободряюще шепнула она. Усилием воли отстранилась, посмотрела в лицо, — я тут, у меня отпуск, я в твоем распоряжении. Так что — распоряжайся.

— Хорошо, — Лиара тоже сделала попытку улыбнуться, — идем, я тебе все покажу. Ты, наверное, хочешь в душ. Или сначала поесть?

— Можно и в душ, — легко согласилась Шепард. Побольше всяких бытовых мелочей. Иногда бывает полезно.

Проснуться рядом с Лиарой — нечто из области волшебных сказок. Шепард потянулась, блаженно выдохнула и повернула голову.

И ведь даже не нужно вскакивать и десантироваться куда-нибудь. Лиара улыбнулась ей. Тоже не спит. Шепард натянула одеяло на обеих повыше, обняла, потеревшись носом о плечо.

— Разбудила тебя? — спросили они хором. Хором и фыркнули.

— Нет, — Шепард ответила первая, — привыкла подниматься в это время. Ты же знаешь.

— Ты в отпуске, — Лиара осторожно запустила пальцы в ее волосы, погладила, коснулась губами виска, — кто заслужил отдых больше, чем ты?

— Спасибо. Может, и заслужила, только не успела напрактиковаться.

— Я тебя научу. Это легко. Ты закрываешь глаза, — Лиара бережно прижала ее к себе, — дышишь медленно и глубоко. Думаешь о хорошем. Никуда не бежишь. Делаешь то, что тебе нравится.

Ни одна шуточка, призванная снизить градус нежностей, в голову не шла. Если бы здесь была Келли, она многое бы сказала о стремлении обесценить порыв, о боязни собственных чувств...

— Люблю тебя, — тихо ответила Шепард, словно видя на изнанке закрытых век, как эти неспешные ласковые прикосновения заделывают какие-то трещины. Из солнечного сплетения постепенно исчезал тугой узел, который уже стал привычной частью ее организма. Расслабиться. Она может расслабиться. Пусть ненадолго. Надо жрать это прекрасное «сейчас» столовой ложкой. И не стыдиться требовать добавки.

Секретная операция под названием «Отдых» оказалась совершенно упоительной. Шепард наслаждалась каждым мгновением — стоило только позволить себе это. Не ставить будильник. Проснувшись, какое-то время нежиться с закрытыми глазами. Прижиматься к гибкой спине. Или, не обнаружив Лиару рядом, идти в кабинет и отвлекать ее от работы.

Тессия уже не была в руинах, но вид все равно имела прискорбный. Тем не менее, Лиара умудрялась выискивать нетронутые войной места. Они гуляли там — медленно и без оружия. Сидели на тенистой аллее, лакомились мороженым. Вроде как говорили мало, но все равно было хорошо.

Пока Лиара перерывала очередные научные источники, Шепард бегала вокруг района. Или же включала новости в гостиной, отжималась, качала пресс, приседала. Нехитрые упражнения поддерживали не только физическую форму — позволяли думать, что всё в порядке вещей.

Вечерами приходилось отрывать Лиару от работы нечестными методами. Лиара смеялась, отталкивала руки, но все же выключала терминал. Казалось бы, это она должна была соскучиться за два года. Шепард чувствовала себя так, словно тысячу лет провела в разлуке с ней.

Плакала ее диссертация.

Было что-то идиотское в желании отдохнуть впрок. Как будто можно так сделать. Впрыснуть отдых в медпакет и вкалывать на манер панацелина. В детстве мечтала спасти прекрасную принцессу из логова дракона. Спасение азари из протеанского защитного поля подойдет? И даже не надо полцарства. Ей все равно нечего с ним делать.

— Я написала Рексу, что при случае навещу его и выполню намерение понянчить кроганят. Уверена, что он сказал «хе-хе-хе», читая это письмо.

— У него тоже много дел, — кивнула Лиара, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Шепард чуть сдвинулась, обняв ее за талию.

— Еще я написала Тали. Она зовет нас на Раннох, когда нам будет удобно. Присылала снимки. Стоило воскресать ради того, чтобы увидеть кварианцев без шлемов.

— Все хорошо, правда? — осторожно спросила Лиара, коснувшись ее плеча.

— Да. Конечно, — Шепард помолчала, — ты знаешь, у меня была всего одна призрачная возможность уцелеть на Цитадели. Но при этом умерла бы СУЗИ. Все синтетики бы умерли. Я так не могла.

Лиара решительно притиснула ее к себе. Шепард уткнулась в ее грудь, закрыв глаза. Лишнее. Не надо было говорить. Хотя в компании азари бесполезно иметь секреты. Она всегда может залезть в голову и всё прочитать.

— Ты поступила так, как поступила. Я не сомневалась, что ты прежде всего подумаешь о других.

— Я не такая героиня, какой ты меня считаешь. Я прыгала в этот хренов луч с мыслью: «Но я не хочу умирать».

— Мало ли, что ты хотела или не хотела. Ты делала. Выполняла свой долг. Хотя мое мнение насчет «должна» ты знаешь.

— Прости, что я говорю об... этом всем. Оно время от времени из меня выкипает.

— Прекрати просить прощения. Кто-то, а ты уж точно заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя выслушали.

«Не тогда, когда рядом со мной прекрасная обнаженная азари», — попыталась отшутиться Шепард, но лишь благодарно выдохнула.

Обладающая древним непостижимым разумом система наверняка конструировала заново её тело не просто так, а просчитав некие глобальные изменения в мироустройстве. Наверняка вскоре ее отпуск прервется — она офицер и должна быть готова в любой момент броситься на край галактики сражаться с неведомыми врагами.

Но потом. Пусть эти мгновения покоя продлятся еще немного.


End file.
